Parallel Lines
by kiss2lips
Summary: /pār'ə-lěl'/ adj. et. Latin parallelus, from Greek parallēlos 1. being everywhere equidistant and not intersecting ex. "parallel lines never converge" SASUHINA Sasuke Hinata HinaSasu One-shot


I was inspired by a photo in tumblr. I love SASUHINA but I just thought that the plot was kinda cute enjoy!

Parallel Lines

_A GIRL WITH LONG BLACK-BLUE_ HAIR stared out of her classroom's window with a contemplative look on her face. Her mind was usually in class, she paid attention and even took down notes, but lately she's been distracted. She remembered last week when she bumped into the most gorgeous boy she has ever seen, the captain of the basketball team. He had messy black hair, deep obsidian eyes, pale skin and the most perfect set of pearly white teeth. She couldn't describe him with simple words, nor can she describe him by drawing him. He was too perfect for her to even think about him and get the details of his face correct. Ever since that day, she has been unfocused with her studies because that is where she belongs.

She didn't belong to the group of girls who could freely laugh and smile, gossip about their crushes and squeal in delight as they pass them by, no; she belonged to the group of girls who would lock themselves in their rooms and bury their noses in books, those girls who burned the midnight lamp to stay in school and those girls who just did not have a life outside of her room. She sighed inwardly and turned her attention back to the teacher. Only then did she realize that all her classmates were staring at her. She turned a dark shade of crimson. She noticed that the teacher moved his hand by his mouth, fist clenched. She assumed that he was coughing to get his attention. She just stared at him. She stood up from her seat and bowed. The teacher understood. He carried on with their lesson.

She sighed once again thankful to the Lord that the teacher let her slip. She smiled and went back to taking down her notes once again. The teacher's mouth was so fast but she could keep up. She was also thankful that the teacher wrote down the important things that he said on the board. Now, she noticed that nobody was looking at her. It's like nothing happened concerning her and she never existed.

She was once hurt at the fact that nobody minded her, though she was used to not being noticed but once in a while, she was human, she needed human contact so she would try to reach out a little just so she would not be alone. But it would never work for long, it usually just lasted for a week after so the acquaintance she gained would get tired of her easily. She was not the most conventional friend.

Now though, she realized that it was better that way. Not to be noticed by others and just let them think that she didn't exist. At least she could do things at her pace without anyone judging her or anything of the sort. It didn't hurt her as much as before but sometimes she also wished she had someone, someone like the basketball team captain. She blushed at the impossible thought that crossed her mind. She should just concentrate on her studies, where she was wanted, welcomed and where she belonged.

_A BOY WITH MESSY JET BLACK HAIR_ scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner after he missed the shot that he took. "Sorry guys." He gave a goofy grin to his team mates. He was the captain of the basketball team and sometimes he felt like too much pressure was given to him. Was this not a team sport that the winning and the losing of the team would depend only on him? He couldn't understand that. Sure he wasn't the brightest bulb on the rack nor was he the sharpest pencil in the pack but he understood that that was wrong. Letting that thought go, he remembered this petite girl with black-blue hair who bumped into him the other day.

She was short about a head shorter than he is; she had black-blue hair, violet eyes, button nose, full red lips and glasses. He remembered her expression when she bumped into him perfectly. Her mouth was slightly open, her cheeks were dusted with a blush and her eyes were wide with surprise and mixed emotion. He couldn't decide whether she was sorry or anything. All he knew that if he knew her better he would know what that emotion was on her expressive eyes.

Oddly enough, he just saw her now. Maybe she was a new student? He decided that she was. What other reason would he not know her existence? He practically knew everyone in the school but then again he might've missed one or two. It was odd though, if a cute girl like her existed why didn't he know about her? Didn't all girls throw themselves at his feet? Leaving that thought behind, he focused on the game at hand.

His team, the blue archers, was having a practice match against the green eagles, the other school. They were leading by three points thanks to his best friend and vice captain of the team who nailed a three point shot before the half bell rang. But because of the shot the shot that didn't go in, the opposing team rebounded the ball and easily got to shoot. They were now just leading by a point.

Unbeknownst to him the girl in his mind watched from the sidelines. Half-hidden behind the gigantic gym doors stood the female. She watched with focused eyes as the boys of her home team dribbled the ball across the court. She wasn't really a sport enthusiast but she knew very little in the game of basketball; her late brother did teach her a few tricks back when she was younger. She intently watched them only that her eyes were focused on only one, the captain of the basketball team, her crush.

Not wanting to be seen she gently backed away from the door and walked slowly away. She was looking at the ground while walking finding great interest at her outdoor school shoes. She didn't notice the girls standing in front of her, nor did she notice them shouting at her all she remembered before the darkness took over her was their angry and scrunched up faced and a heavy hand colliding with her cheek. And that was when she noticed, she was rapidly falling but it was too late. She already collided with the ground and welcomed the beauty of the darkness that accepted her whole heartedly.

The group of girls were startled. They never expected her to fall and faint when they hit her. Looking amongst each other they decided to scram. "Hey, we should go." The tallest of the three said as fear ran through her emerald green eyes. The Chinese one tried to nudge the unconscious girl with her foot. "Yeah, we should." She said in perfect English, no accent whatsoever. The blonde one with the high pony grimaced. _This is that violet eyed freak's fault had only she been_ _paying attention to where she was going this wouldn't have to happen and how dare she try to take Captain from us! _She turned to look at the other girls once again. "This is her fault though if she hadn't been such a loser to even try to get Captain from us this wouldn't have happened and she's just some nobody, but I have to agree with you there forehead, let's run for it." and away they went forgetting about the boy that they had wanted to see.

She wasn't entirely unconscious she was still able to see the blonde's mouth moving before the darkness fully took over. _This is her fault though if she hadn't been such a loser to even try to get Captain from us this wouldn't have happened and she's just some nobody. _It reverberated through her mind before her thought process completely faded as she was left alone in the middle of the corridor with a purpling hand mark adorning her pale cheek.

The basketball match ended not too long after and the boys were already exiting the gym. They cleaner's of the day mopping the wooden floors of the basketball court as the other members of the team left swiftly. The basketball team captain was among those who left. He was laughing with his friends when one of them shouted. "There's an unconscious girl here!" Being the chivalrous boy that he was, he excused himself from his group of friends and went to the site where the girl laid unconscious.

The only other guy there was a power forward. He was the one who called for their attention and it seemed that nobody else cared. The captain noticed the girl to be the same girl he bumped into not too long ago. He also noticed the hand mark on her cheek. He grimaced. "I'll take care of this you, just go home, take care." He carried the girl bridal style and ran to the infirmary.

Soon they arrived at the white-walled room that is the school infirmary. The nurse in charge was nowhere to be seen so he placed her on the empty bed opposite to the door. The strong scent of alcohol and cleanliness wafted through the room. The sterile smell almost made him gag; he was neither a fan of hospitals nor clinics. He sat on the stool beside the bed and looked at her face. She was beautiful he decided, just like the first time her saw her only she had a bruise on her face. He didn't mind.

A few minutes later the nurse finally arrived. He had silver hair tied at the base of his head, circular glasses rivalling that of Harry Potter and an eternal smirk adorned his mouth. He wasn't an old man mind you; in fact he was an attractive young man who made girls want to get hurt just for his attention to be theirs and theirs alone. The nurse smiled at the boy seated beside the girl sleeping on the bed. The boy frowned. How could this man smile when he has a patient t attend to? "Help her." He demanded.

The nurse now looked pensive. "What happened to her?" he had asked. The boy looked at the girl then back to the silver-haired nurse. "We found her unconscious with than bruise on her face." The nurse opened his mouth as if to say a soundless ah. "Well you could leave now, she just needs and ice pack and some sleep." The nurse said. The boy didn't move. "I don't mind staying here. I'll help with the ice pack."

The nurse handed him a green cold compress. The boy gingerly took it from the nurse's hand and gently placed it on the girl's cheek. She slightly cringed from the sudden coldness but that did not make her wake up. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." The nurse said and went back to whatever he was doing before he came and assisted the two teens.

An hour passed and the cold compress lost its cool it was now a simple compress, neither hot nor cold. He moved the curtain and went out of the isolated corner to return the ice pack. He got a tissue from the nurse's desk and went back to find the girl awake and seated. She looked at him with those expressive violet eyes as if asking 'where am I' 'what am I doing here?' He smiled at the girl and walked towards her. He gently dabbed the napkin he took on her wet cheek. She cringed once again, this time unsure because of the pain, the sudden temperature change or the unfamiliar sensation of someone touching her.

"You're at the infirmary," he started. "We saw you out cold on the ground after practice." A look of recollection passed her eyes. She shook her head as if trying to banish the thoughts that passed her mind. She smiled and took his right hand and shook it with both her hands. She mouthed a thank you. Then she blushed. He was ensorcelled by her. Made him think though, she didn't say anything.

'Ah' she mouthed then looked to the side with a blush. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a ball pen from her pocket. 'I can't talk… I can't hear you either.' She wrote with perfect penmanship. "Oh…" he said feeling ashamed that he's been talking to a girl who can't hear. She quickly looked down at her paper and wrote on the paper again. 'Don't feel bad for me, I could read I could read your mouth.' She smiled at him. 'You could go now. Thank you :)' she wrote.

"No problem I guess." He said shyly while scratching the back of his head. He left the room and said thank you to the nurse before taking his leave. She sighed then smiled to herself.

_SINCE THAT INCIDENT, _they never actually interacted with each other being busy with their own things. They did see each other in the hall ways. They would not smile at each other though. She was once again unseen by the world. Those girls who hurt her never got caught and they still run wild in the school. They were usually seen with the basketball team captain who was annoyed by them.

She learned that a lot of pretty girls like him and that he never liked any of them. Bringing to heart what the blonde said '_This is her fault though if she hadn't been such a loser to even try to get Captain from us this wouldn't have happened and she's just some nobody.' _Until now she would look away whenever she saw him. She didn't like to see him smile, knowing that he didn't like her.

She was busy with all her school stuff. She studied harder now, her father would not stop pestering her how her grades were only ninety-nine when it should always be a hundred. Her father would tell her that she was weak and useless, that unless she gets a hundred in all her subjects she would not be acknowledged in the family and so she worked harder. It's not like he would ever take notice of her.

If the entire school population disregarded her entire existence, what different would this single guy who is very popular even take notice of her? She was sad to think that he would never notice her but at least she got to communicate with him once in her life.

That night she wrote in her diary:

_Dear Diary, _

_I saw him pass my way again like always. I didn't know what to do whether I should smile at him or not. I was too afraid that if I smiled at him he might look away and act like he didn't see me just like everybody else in the school. I just turned away and act like I didn't notice him. He is so beautiful; it must be hard to be that beautiful. People were around him again, pretty girls. He never spared them a glance, so why would he even take a second look at me? I'm so plain and boring._

_He is the captain of the basketball team. He is handsome and kind. He helped me. I feel so awkward every time he is around, I always end up blushing. Luckily nobody would notice because nobody ever looks at me. _

_Compared to all those girls who are always flocking him, what do I have? I'm already deaf and mimed my hair doesn't shine in the corridors like theirs do and I don't have those super skinny bodies that theyt have. _

_Besides, he's a part of the best basketball team, he's the star player and team captain._

_He'll never notice a geek and loser like me._

The basketball team captain learned a few things about her, ever since the incident. He learned that she was smart. He learned that she came from a rich family that constantly funded the school. He learned that she was practically invisible in the school. He learned that she was the school's top student and yet nobody paid attention to her.

More girls flocked him. He was tired of all these girls trying to make him like them. He never looked at them in a way with interest because they just don't interest him. Sure his buddies at the basketball team would make fun of him. Calling him gay because these hot girls threw themselves at his feet and yet he never even spared them a single glance.

He got tired of even getting mad at the guys and just let them be. Eventually the boys stopped annoying the captain and just let him be. Maybe he had someone in mind and he just didn't want to share his piece of meat.

He always saw her in the corridors but she seemed to preoccupied with her book all the time so every time he smiles she was not looking. One time though, she wasn't holding a book and she was looking straight. She couldn't have not noticed him has she? So he took this opportunity to smile at her but she suddenly looked away. It broke his heart.

That night he wrote in his journal:

_XX-XX-0X_

_I passed by the corridor and saw that pretty, smart girl who bumped into me two months ago. I tried to smile at her today because she didn't have a book with her. I couldn't understand she saw me and yet she turned away and acted like I wasn't there. I felt sad. _

_The green eyed girl, Chinese chick and blonde ditz are annoying me again. I can't help but feel sad every time they're around. It reminds me that SHE doesn't like me. Ever since she bumped into me, I liked her but it seems that she doesn't feel that way._

_I even helped her at the infirmary and yet she still doesn't like me._

_Thinking about it though, she does have a point. She's this pretty, smart, rich girl and she must think that I'm just some meat head varsity guy. She's too cool for me. _

_Anyway, I am just a guy who can shoot hoops while she is the pretty honour student._

_She'll never notice a guy like me._

**PARALLEL 1. Adj – being everywhere equidistant and not intersecting**

"**parallel lines never converge"**

**2. N – (mathematics) in of a set of parallel geometric figures**

"**parallels never meet"**

**END.**

(A/N): please leave a comment or a review, reblog and like if you liked it. Check out my other stories:

1. For He Only Smiles At Me

2. Infinite Possibilities

3. What To Write In My blog

Thank you for reading this!

these are from my wordpress account .com

please visit the wordpress acct. it's for project :) Thank you!


End file.
